


Good Morning

by starscreamerz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscreamerz/pseuds/starscreamerz
Summary: Small ficlet written for my boyfriend, and our anniversary today! (8/5/19)Bumblebee and Starscream share a moment in bed.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screamingsting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/gifts).



The gentle sunglight broke through the fractured blinds in the dark habsuite. Bumblebee's optics onlined slowly and he ex-vented, wriggling his toe-pedes as be stretched his frame. A chuckle drew his attention which caused him to smirk  
"Enjoying the view?"  
"Oh, most definitely," came the reply. Starscream rotated in the berth to face Bumblebee. They both smiled at one another and Bee gently tucked himself into the space under Starscream's chin.   
"It's a special day today, y'know," said Bumblebee, his vents tickling the seeker above him. Said seeker placed a soft kiss to the minibot's horns.   
"Mhm...is it?" he teased. Bumblebee groaned.  
"You know it is you aft!" He gently shoved the seeker's cockpit.  
"Hey, only teasing, honeybee. Happy anniversary," replied Starscream, running his digits along his partner's hips. "I have so much planned for today,"  
"Oh?" Bumblebee's optics flashed.  
"Mmm...just the usual...spending the whole cycle together, having a meal later, going to the city, fragging..." the seeker shot him a lecherous grin.  
"Aft," replied Bee, smiling and again burying himself into the seeker's warm frame. Said seeker's servos softly rested upon his aft.  
"Happy anniversary, Bumblebee," Starscream whispered into the minibot's audials.  
"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary, Honeybee! I love you!
> 
> Comments, kudos and all that jazz are appreciated and I will give you my firstborn if you interact.


End file.
